the_ironsidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Viridese
Sage Viridese is an alien from the planet Narala. She and her sister, beth were sent to the planet Raide in hope that they would have a better life there. She goes by Sage instead of her long alien name and is a student at Anchorage academy. She is a member of the Ironsiders which is a team of crusaders in training. Apearance- She has bright orange hair that is tied into 2 pigtails that reach her shoulders. Because she is an alien she has pale green skin with 2 darker green streaks coming from her eyes and extending to the edge of her face. Your left eye is a lilac color while the other is a bright yellow. Her bangs were cut very short on accident but this has been an advantage in the battlefield. She stands at 6'5'' with a star pin in her hair that acts as a shurike. Her outfit consists of a coral tanktop that reaches mid-thigh and 2 puffy sleves that reveal her shoulders. Her shorts are a dark purple and end just under the the tanktop she wears. Around her neck she wears a yellow star necklace that is just decoration. She wears a pair of dark orange combat boots that reach mid-calve with some white knee-high socks to finish off the design. Due to her explosive powers she wears bandages arounf her hands to help with the burns she receives. Lastly is her lollipop hammer that is also lilac with an outer strip of black going around it. The handle is a just a simple black. Personality- Sage is so very hyper. That makes it hard to focus which gives her a short attention-span. Her bubbly, go-lucky personality makes her a very social and jumpy person. Even when in combat she is joyful keeping a smile on her face and keeping her composure. Which is another point, her confidence. Sage is very confident and care-free but knows when it is time to work. Sometimes she can become very serious wants what is best for others. She is very open with fer companions so she has gotten to know then very well and shows a high interest in other people. Whenever her younger sister beth is in trouble she leaps into action to save her. She stops at nothing to protect her and keep her safe. Even when around her crush Miles she is still vibrant and composed. When Amara(leader of the ironsiders) gives orders Sage follows them immediately and has no question about what she was told to do. This makes her very loyal and trustworthy though it makes her a little gullible at times. She is very smart when it comes to battle being shown to come up with many effective attacks in a short amount of time. She is very happy but deep down she has some body dysmorphia. With her strong stature and height she is worried about how others will see her. Even though her friends don't care it still scares her and she tries to build her confidence by wearing clthes that are a little more revealing to the eye. It helps her feel comfortable but she once had a seroius eating disorder that has since been resolved. Her being an alien just makes her want to stand out even more and be the very best she can.